


Human Substitute

by Jellikun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Comfort/Angst, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, How Do I Tag, Intrusive Thoughts, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nicknames, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Spiraling Thoughts, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellikun/pseuds/Jellikun
Summary: A delve into Komaeda's dark thoughts while being in a loving relationship with Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Faye’s Favourites





	Human Substitute

Komaeda Nagito fell in love with the only person who treated him right, Hinata Hajime.

But that would make sense, right?

Not to him.

Not to Nagito.

While yes, the pale boy was never treated right, even his mother wouldn't dare to call him such nice things as Hajime did, so why did it feel so awful when Hajime complimented him?

He simply wasn't used to it. He didn't feel like Hajime's hands felt loving, they wouldn't grab him by his wrists and drag him. They wouldn't hurt him, sometimes they would even hesitate on touching him as their concerned owner would always ask beforehand.

Still, the way Hajime made Nagito feel was something extraordinary, he loved every gentle and loving touch. Yet it felt oh so wrong, why does it feel that way?

"Hinata-kun?" Nagito asked as Hajime held his hand kindly. "Why do you always treat me so kindly? You really don't have to do something like that for gutter trash like m-"

"Stop, Nagito. That's not true, you're not garbage, and I told you that you can use my first name now for like.. what, the umpteenth time already?"

"Oh, but Hi- I mean.. Hajime, it really is true. I'm nothing but pond scum!"

Hajime only sighed at that, Nagito was very stubborn, especially when it came to his beliefs. As Hajime sighed, Nagito could only feel himself spiraling down into his own self-loathing.

Spiraling...

He should be buried alive and left to rot 6 feet under, his body being disposed of and forgotten by the one who truly loves him. No matter how much he constantly just wants to cry into Hajime's arms while he pets his white fluffy hair and tells him everything is alright, that couldn't happen, that shouldn't happen..

Spiraling...

Hajime doesn't deserve something so disgusting and repulsive as him, he deserves someone better, like Chiaki or Mikan, and Nagito doesn't deserve someone so amazing and lovely as Hajime.

Spiraling...

Why is Nagito just so disgusting and repulsive? Why couldn't he be born as someone worth Hajime's time and energy? Why isn't he someone better? Why can't he be someone better?

Spiraling...

He doesn't deserve love.

Spiraling...

He doesn't deserve to live .

Spiraling... Spiraling...

He should just be hurt and abused and taken advantage of by Hajime, that's all he deserves, it's all he's worth for, just someone to devote their entire life to Hajime and then be disposed.

Spiraling... Spiraling... Spiraling...

That's why.... That's why he'll be alone.. forever...

Spiraling, spiraling, spiraling...

 **Pause**...

Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito and pulled him in close to kiss him.

"Shh.. it's okay."

_What?_

_Did..._

_Did he hear him?_

"You're shaking, Nagito."

_Oh.._

"A-ah, I-I'm so sorry, Hinata-"

"Shh, shhh, it's okay, you're okay, I'm here, Nagito." Nagito then began to cry, he really didn't deserve someone like Hajime. He cried and cried as Hajime only continued to comfort him with sweet nothings and kisses.

After awhile, Nagito finally calmed down.. "What were you even thinking about?" The brunette asked, still holding Nagito close.

"Dark thoughts, again.. about you, and me not deserving you.. I thought you got angry at me when you were sighing so.. I just went into a spiral, I'm sorry I'm so worthl-"

"Nagito.." Hajime kissed his sniffling boyfriend. "I wouldn't be mad at you for saying things like that about yourself.. but it really hurts when you do say things like that. I know you can't see what I see in you, but I really wish you could.. you'd see a handsome young man who's absolutely worthy of my love and affection."

"Hinata-kun..." Nagito's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey, don't cry.. okay? I'm here!"

"Ahaha.. r-right, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Clover. Just focus on my voice, okay? Just relax.."

Nagito blushed at the cute little nickname he was given by Hajime.

"Okay, Hinata-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so be gentle!  
> Sorry if it was short, I wanted to get this out but not necessarily rush it.
> 
> The fic is based on the song Hitogawari by Kikuo and sung by KikuoHana


End file.
